User blog:TheMetallicBlur/Eggman VS Wily- REMATCH
Description Sonic VS Mega Man. Today, two of the most wicked scientists in gaming are getting ready to throw down once again. Let's see if what Eggman has now can keep up with Wily's organized army? Stay tuned! Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Mad scientists. Like yours truly, they're smart, ruthless, and cunning. Boomstick: And like Wiz, they have no real fighting skill so they use machines instead. Wiz: Hey! Just wait. Boomstick: For what? Wiz: Nothing. Boomstick: Dr. Eggman, the balding mastermind with a love for roboticizing. Wiz: And Dr. Wily, the former colleague of Dr. Light with a love for Robot Masters. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Dr. Eggman ( Cue ~ Eggman's Theme - Sonic X) Wiz: Dr. Eggman is the fat but smart doctor in the Sonic universe known for causing so much destruction. Boomstick: He creates robots the only way he knows how: by turning animals into robots. Wiz: His infantry composes of: Motobugs, Buzz Bombers, Caterkillers, Egg Pawns, and Swatbots. Boomstick: He's also got a huge battleship armada called the Egg Fleet which is lead by the Egg Carrier, which supports a front-mounted laser cannon. ( Cue ~ Phi Battle - Sonic Battle) Wiz: Eggman's armies are only made better by the Badniks. The Eggrobo's a smart bot made in Eggman's image which is smart enough to operate its own Egg Mobile and carries a laser handgun. Boomstick: But like any mad doctor, Eggman made robots of his enemy. Like Silver Sonic. With a Chaos Emerald, he's much faster as is amuch more practical machine. Wiz: Mecha Sonic is slower and tougher than Silver. He can also absorb energy from the Master Emerald to become Super Mecha Sonic. Boomstick: But he's not Sonic bots. Mecha Knuckles can gilde and throw up giant rockets. Wiz: Another hero he's made robot copies of is Shadow. He has Shadow Androids that are not only as strong as Shadow, but can use his physical attacks as well. They can also shoot rockets from their hands similar to Chaos Spear. Boomstick: Then he's got E-101 Mark ll. Mark ll's got jets that grant superhuman speed that creates after-images and can dodge missiles, guiding missiles, a targeting system in its eye, yellow chargeable beams that create expolsions, rainbow-colored force fields that can deflect projectiles and be used to ram into opponents. Mark ll can also use the backhand, the greatest defensive technique ever known. Wiz: Mark ll is also capable of teleportation. But even while he's an impressive and versatile machine, he and every one of Eggman's machines absolutely pale in comparison to his ultimate creation... Boomstick: Metal Sonic! ( Cue ~ Final Factory - Sonic Free Riders) Wiz: Metal Sonic is a robot designed to match and surpass Sonic. He possesses many of Sonic's techniques such as the Spin Dash and Homing Attack. Boomstick: He can fly, shoot lasers from his chest, and use the V. Maximum Overdrive attack where he overloads his circuits with a glowy energy field that destroys any substance. Wiz: Metal Sonic can also access several different forms. First up is Neo Metal Sonic. Neo can shoot lightning from his hands and shapeshift into organic and inorganic beings alike. But then there's Metal Overlord, his deadliest form. Boomstick: Metal Overlord can fire crystals out of his mouth, shoot a flamethrower from his hand, and can perform Chaos Control. Wiz: He's strong enough to throw battleships with one hand, fast enough to keep up with three Super beings, and is so tough that standard attacks from Super beings don't hurt him. ( Cue ~ Final Boss - Sonic 3 and Knuckles) Boomstick: But even with all his minions, Eggman's no coward when it comes to battle. He's got the Egg Mobile, a powerful vehicle. It comes equipped with lasers and rocket shooters. Wiz: And the Egg Mobile also has great durability and speed. It's fast enough to elude Super Sonic and tough enough to take a hit from Dark Gaia. ( Cue ~ Egg Dragoon - Sonic Unleashed) Boomstick: The Egg Mobile also has a universal compatibility to operate Eggman's mechs, like the Egg Dragoon. It comes equipped with a cannon that spews fireballs, ice cannons for feet, and a drill that can be electrified and launched as a drill. Wiz: The Egg Dragoon's design is based off of Sonic's movement patterns. Its fast enough to keep up with a Boosting Sonic and so durable that it took forever for Sonic to beat it. Eggman, himself, is vicious and clever who can expertly play his opponents right into his hands. Boomstick: But old Eggy can tend to overlook details in an effort to get a win. But when he does get the details right, make sure you've got the speed and skill to take him down. Tails: But how did you know it was a fake Chaos Emerald? Eggman: Because you just told me, fox-boy. Dr. Wily ( Cue ~ Crystal Man - Mega Man 5) Wiz: Dr. Wily was a scientist who worked alongside Dr. Light. But after being overshadowed by him, Wily went bad and decided to take over the world. Boomstick: Wily's got a pretty diverse arsenal. He's got Mets, Sinper Joes, Hotheads, and even Paozos. He's even got a liquid robot thing called the Yellow Devil, which uses its own body as a weapon. Wiz: Wily's robots are lead by his Robot Masters. Guts Man was a Robot master orignally built to be a contruction worker, but was reprogrammed by Wily to be a destructive powerhouse. Boomstick: With his Super Arm, Gutsy can lift 2 tons and even shoulder tackle. Wiz: Quick Man was built to be Dr. Wily's fastest Robot Master, able to reach the speed of lightning. His Quick Boomerang is razor-edged and speards in different directions. Boomstick: Then you've got Magnet Man, a tactical Robot Master who can fire Homing Magnet Missiles. But if he's too slow, he can always use magnetic force to pull in his enemies, provided they're made of metal. Wiz: Speaking of metal, there's then Metal Man. He wields Metal Blades made of Ceratanium, a metal more durable than titanium. He's also made of a lightweight material, making him quick-footed. ( Cue ~ Dr. Wily Stage 1 - Mega Man 2) Boomstick: Napalm Man is my favorite Robot Master, able to blow things up with the Napalm Bomb. Wiz: Blizzard Man is a Robot Master designed to be Ice Man's better. His Blizzard attack summons four snowflakes behind him which can be launched at his opponents. Boomstick: Astro Man was a robot originally built to work for a planetaruim, but Wily turned him into an astral adversary. Wiz: He has the Astro Crush, a weapon that literally summons meteors to attack his opponents. Boomstick: Pharaoh Man is a Robot Master who'll make you go crying to your mummy. He's got the Pharaoh Shot, a weapon so powerful it needs to be charged up. When it is charged up, its bound to hurt. He's also got energy waves, a magic shield and levitation. ( Cue ~ Dr. Wily Stage 2 - Mega Man 2) Wiz: But all of these Robot Masters simply pale in comparison to Bass, a direct imitation of Light's champion Mega Man. Boomstick: Bass wields the Bass Buster, an arm cannon with chargeable and rapid-fire settings. Wiz: Bass is powered by Bassnium - Boomstick: - Which has to be the dumbest name in this situation. Wiz: - Which is powerful and potent. Bass can surround himself with it to suspend himself in the air or charge through enemies. Boomstick: Bass also has a robot helper dog called Treble, in other words, Bass' Rush. Wiz: Like Rush, Treble can fly to transport his owner. Unlike Rush, he possesses offensive capabilites to support Bass in battle. Boomstick: Treble can shoot beams from his mouth and dash at his enemies while covered in some form of energy. Wiz: But like their precursors, Bass and Treble can fuse together to form Super Bass. While Bass loses his previous powers, he becomes faster, stronger, more durable, and can shoot charged shots. Boomstick: But if that fails, Wily can always resort to the Wily Machine. ''' Wiz: This machine has gone through several variations, but Wily's favorite appears to be #8. ( Cue ~ Wily Machine - Mega Man 9) '''Boomstick: Number #8 can fly, launch a laser from its mouth, fire a boomerang buzzsaw, and even comes equipped with an Evil Energy cannon. Wiz: Wily has another version of the Wily Machine which can fire bombs from the nose. It also has a massive beam cannon on its mouth, and fires a tracking explosive from its eye. Boomstick: Wily can command these mechs from his personal fghting vehicle, the Wily Capsule, which fires energy balls at its foes. Wily also likes to appear and disappear while using the Capsule. Wiz: Wily commands his team with a strategic goal and tries to keep them flexible and in line. However, this means each Robot Master has specific weaknesses to other Robot Masters. Boomstick: Also, he views his robots as nothing more than weapons to further his conquest. It's the reason Quick Man and Metal Man were made, to be better than Cut Man and Elec Man because they failed him. Wiz: But still, with his knowledge of extraterrestial energies and numerous amounts of Robot Masters, Wily's prepared for anything. Wily: HAHAHAHA!!! It's ALIVE again!! I'm a GENIUS! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle ( Cue ~ Dive into Gravity - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity) Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily confronted each other with their armies in their respective pods. Fight! ( Cue ~ Egg Reverie Zone - Sonic Mania) The Buzz Bombers fire first at the Mets, but the Mets retreated into their shells and destroyed the Buzz Bombers. The Egg Pawns and Swatbots fired at the Joes, but they blocked and fired lasers that destroyed the Egg Pawns and Swatbots. Eggman: Time for a change of pace! E-101 Mark ll appeared and fired explosive RoE beams that destroyed the Mets, Joes, and Paozos. the Eggrobo dropped a bomb from its own Egg Mobile that destroyed other Mets. The Shadow Androids appeared and destroyed some Hotheads using their rockets. Mecha and Silver Sonic used the Spin Attack on some unsuspecting Mets. Wily: Robot Masters, take em' down! ( Cue ~ Quick Man Stage - Mega Man 2) Several Robot Masters appeared from nowhere. Metal Man threw some Metal Blades at Motobugs, destroying them. Quick Man blitzed several Shadow Androids, leaving them distracted. Astro Man destroyed them with the Astro Crush. Wily: Give up? Eggman: Hardly. Eggman summoned some Egg Pawns who were holding the Master Emerald. Eggman: Mecha! Now! Mecha Sonic flew towards the Master Emerald and abosrbed it energy, becoming Super Mecha Sonic. Super Mecha Sonic flew towards Metal Man. Metal Man threw some Metal Blades, but they bounced off Super Mecha Sonic and he exploded Metal Man. Quick Man tried outrunning Super Mecha Sonic, but failed and was destroyed as a result. Mecha Sonic destroyed Astro Man by ramming into him, but then his Super form wore off. Pharaoh Man appeared and started charging up the Pharaoh Shot, but Mecha quickly flew back to the M.E and accessed his Super form. Pharaoh Man put up a shield, but this time it and him were both destroyed by Super Mecha Sonic. He then set his sights on Blizzard Man and Magnet Man and charged through both of them in a split second and then reverted back. ( Cue ~ Guts Man - Mega Man: Powered Up) Guts Man appeared and threw a rock at Mecha Sonic, but it was destroyed by a missile from the Egg Mobile. Guts Man: How about I take you down instead? Dr. Eggman: Go ahead and try, muscleboy! I know your type. Guts Man took a Motobug and threw it at the Egg Mobile, but nothing happened to it. Eggman: My turn. Eggman launched a missile, but Guts Man caught it and threw it back at Eggman, but he dodged it and fired some lasers, causing Guts Man to back up. Napalm Man fired a missile at Silver Sonic, destroying him and revealing a Chaos Emerald. Dr. Wily: Hey. What's that thing? ???: Not yours. Dr. Eggman: Hohoho! It's my champion! It's no use. Give up. Metal Sonic emerged in front of Napalm Man. Napalm Man fired a missile, but Metal caught it and threw it back at Napalm Man, blowing him up. Metal Sonic picked up the Chaos Emerald. Metal Sonic: Your demise. It all starts with this. Dr. Wily: If you're sending out your champion, I'm sending out mine. Dr. Wily summoned out Bass. Bass charged up energy and fired it at Metal, but he blocked it with the Black Shield. Metal disappeared and hit Bass from behind. Dr. Eggman noticed yellow splotches forming to create the Yellow Devil. ( Cue ~ VS. Metal Sonic - Sonic Forces) Metal Sonic activated the Maximum Overdrive Attack and hit the Yellow Devil's eye. Metal then started punching and wailing on the Yellow Devil's eye aggresively in a fashion similar to Darkspine Sonic. Metal then fired a chest laser at its eye, destroying it. Wily went into his Wily Machine #8. Eggman: Bringing out our mechs, are we? Eggman went into his Egg Dragoon. The Egg Dragoon fired an electrified missile. The #8 fired a laser that collided with the drill, destroying it. Bass fused with Treble and became Super Bass. Metal Sonic transformed into Neo and then into Overlord. Super Bass fired a fully charged shot and taunted Eggman in the most disrespectful way possible while covering himself in energy. Eggman: You little! YOU LITTLE!!! Enrged, Eggman electrified the Egg Dragoon and inpaled Super Bass in the chest. The electricity from the Egg Dragoon clashed with Super Bass' energy, causing an explosion that combusted Super Bass. Metal Overlord fired Crystals at the Wily Machine. Wily was about to fire from the Evil Energy Cannon, but Overlord jammed it with a crystal, causing it to explode. Overlord then grabbed the Wily Machine #8 and tore it apart with his bare hands. Wily: No, please don't. I'll be good. But Metal Overlord dropped a crystal on him. Dr. Eggman: HOHOHO! Wait! Why is there no blood? Dr. Eggman destroyed the crystal with an electrified drill missile only to realize its a fake. Dr. Eggman: What? It's a dummy! Dr. Wily: You're one to talk. ( Cue ~ Versus Metal Sonic - Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2) Wily showed up with his other Wily Machine and fired bombs from its nose at Metal Overlord which did nothing. He fired the massive beam, but nothing happened either. Metal Overlord: Chaos Control! Metal Overlord used Chaos Control and froze time. Overlord started punching the Wily Machine on its sides. Time resumed, and the Wily Machine was crumbled up. Eggman: Now to finish this! Eggman fired an electrified drill at This Machine, causing it and Wily to explode. Eggman: HAHAHA! Vicory for the Eggman Empire! K.O! Results ( Cue ~ E.G.G.M.A.N - Sonic Adventure 2) Boomstick: That is what I call awesomeness! Wiz: Wily's army was quite powerful, but it couldn't beat Eggman's. Boomstick: Even though the Robot Masters operated like a team, they lacked the versatility to keep up with Eggman's varied army. Wiz: E-101 Mark ll had many abilities, enough to keep up with many of the Robot Masters. Boomstick: Also, keep in mind that both Eggman and Wily had prep time, which is why they had a robot dummy and the Master Emerald respectively. Wiz: Super Mecha Sonic was too fast and too strong for any of the Robot Masters to handle. Not even Quick Man could blitz or outpace him. Boomstick: Quick Man can move at the speed of lightning, but Super forms, including those for robots, can move at the speed of light. Wiz: And while Super Mecha Sonic's form was limited, he definitely had the speed and power to make every transformation count. Boomstick: And Metal Sonic was more than enough to take on Wily's army. Metal Sonic's Overlord form was practically overkill. Wiz: Overlord is a robot so strong that it took the might of Team Super Sonic to defeat him. No Robot Master Wily has can compare to that much power. Boomstick: In the end, Wily failed because he wasn't snooping as usual, you see. Wiz: The winner is Eggman. Category:Blog posts Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur